Une Émeraude dans les Ténèbres
by Serpent a Plumes
Summary: OS. À la recherche de Loki, les Avengers tombent sur son jeune amant qui est bien loin de ressembler à ce qu'ils imaginaient.


**Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Loki x Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer** : Malheureusement pour moi, je ne possède ni l'univers Marvel, ni celui d'Harry Potter...

* * *

 _Avant de commencer,_

 _~ Bonne Année à tous et surtout Bonne Lecture ! ~_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Une Émeraude dans les Ténèbres**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Etes-vous sûr que nous sommes au bon endroit ? demanda Captain America en regardant l'endroit où ils venaient d'apparaître.

La demeure qui faisait face aux Avengers était loin de ressembler au style classique New Yorkais à laquelle ils s'étaient attendus.

Quand Stephen Strange était venu à eux avec le moyen de trouver Loki, les Avengers avaient sauté sur l'occasion sans attendre. Ils avaient seulement pris le temps de sauter dans leur costume avant de foncer dans le portail ouvert vers le lieu certain où vivait le dieu déchu. Et maintenant qu'ils s'y trouvaient, chacun des membres de l'honorable équipe des Avengers ne pouvaient que se poser milles et une question sur ce qu'ils voyaient.

Là où ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins attendu un appartement un peu miteux perdu dans une grande ville quelconque, ils se trouvaient maintenant devant un immense manoir style victorien situé en plein milieu d'un parc magnifiquement entretenu. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'architecture américaine et encore moins à une planque de fortune trouvé dans la hâte d'une fuite.

\- Oui Cap', c'est là que se trouve Loki, fut la seule réponse d'Iron Man.

\- Mais où sommes-nous, exactement ? questionna Thor.

\- Angleterre. Pas très loin de la frontière écossaise.

Thor hocha vaguement la tête à la réponse de Stephen Strange, pas vraiment avancé mais comprenant suffisamment pour saisir qu'ils étaient bien loin des Etats-Unis.

\- Comment mon frère a-t-il atterri ici ?

\- Ça, c'est une question qu'on lui posera quand on l'aura enfin trouvé. Entrons.

Natasha était l'une des personnes les plus impatiente d'enfin mettre la main sur le Dieu de la Malice. Elle, ainsi que Clint, prenait très mal les échecs successifs du SHIELD pour mettre la main sur l'insaisissable petit frère de Thor. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin sa localisation exacte, elle ne voulait surtout pas le laisser filer parce qu'ils avaient tous blablaté trop longtemps dans le jardin.

D'un pas décidé, elle s'avança vers l'imposante porte d'entrée et fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Étonnée mais impatiente, elle mit ses appréhensions de côté et entra dans un immense hall d'entrée délicatement décoré mais avec gout et richesse. Qu'importe qui était le propriétaire de ce manoir, cette personne devait sans doute venir d'une importante famille fortunée.

Suivie de ses co-équipiers, elle commença à parcourir le rez-de-chaussée à pas de velours pour ne trouver que des pièces complètement vides de vie. Par contre, et malgré leur mission en cours, aucun des sept intrus ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer la demeure. Même Tony Stark était stupéfait de voir autant de richesse. C'était bien loin de sa tour ostentatoire et son exhibition de son argent, ici, tout était dans la sobriété et la discrétion. Avec une touche de modernité et il se verrait y vivre.

Sans un mot mais seulement avec le regard, les Avengers, rejoint par le Doctor Strange, se mirent d'accord pour grimper au premier étage pour et répéter le même manège. Mais le constat fut le même. Un nombre important de pièces magnifiques mais pas âmes qui vivent.

Un peu découragé, ils entamèrent quand même la fouille du deuxième étage et la chance fut, cette fois-ci, de leur côté. Alors que toutes les autres pièces du manoir étaient lumineuses, avec des fenêtres donnant sur le parc, celle-ci était plongé dans le noir.

Clint appela immédiatement ses co-équipiers et se fut les Avengers au grand complet qui commencèrent à chercher l'interrupteur. Dès que Steve trouva ce qu'il pensait être le bouton recherché, il alluma les lumières et un léger gémissement fut le seul son qui fut entendu dans ce qui s'avérait être une vaste chambre. Tous se tournèrent rapidement et, dans un bel ensemble, leurs yeux se posèrent sur le lit. Où pour être plus précis, sur la personne dans le lit. Incapable de s'en empêcher, ils haletèrent tous.

\- D'accord, ce n'est certainement pas Loki.

Tony fut le premier à bouger et se rapprocha silencieusement, regardant intensément la personne endormie.

Le jeune homme plongé dans le sommeil était beau. Une peau pâle et laiteuse, de longs cheveux corbeaux qui entouraient sa silhouette comme un halo, des lèvres charnues et agréablement rosées, qui pour l'heure, étaient légèrement séparées pour laisser passer une respiration calme et pour compléter cette petite beauté, des pommettes hautes, clairement aristocratiques. Et si ce n'était pas assez, il ne portait qu'une chemise en soie noire qui glissait le long d'une épaule pour laisser apercevoir une épaule veloutée.

Tony n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cet homme était plus que beau, il était magnifique et même sa finesse féminine ne pouvait gâcher le tableau.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua même pas que le reste des Avengers l'avait rejoint près du lit alors qu'il tendait la main pour caresser la joue du bel endormi.

\- Tony, non !

Mais avant que Tony n'enregistre l'avertissement de Steve, sa main toucha la peau douce et sans même le temps d'un battement de cils, les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent. Si son physique enchanteur n'était pas assez, ses yeux avaient la couleur de la plus parfaite des émeraudes encadrées par des cils à faire pâlir n'importe quelle fille par leur longueur. Mais, alors que Tony détaillait avidement le jeune inconnu, celui-ci bougea avec une vitesse et une grâce qui surprit tout le monde. Il attrapa Iron Man par les cheveux et lui mit un poignard sous la gorge, appuyant assez pour tirer une goutte de sang.

Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, Natasha, Clint et Thor sortirent leurs armes alors que Steve, Bruce et Stephen Strange se déplaçaient en défense, prêt à sauter sur le jeune homme si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

\- Qui diable êtes-vous? siffla l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude.

\- Calme-toi, mon amour.

Surpris, tous les Avengers en état de le faire, se retournèrent tous vers la porte alors que Loki entrait, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un pantalon de jogging qui descendait bas sur ses hanches. Tous furent subjugués par cette vision. Jusque-là, en leur présence, le dieu avait toujours porté son armure au grand complet alors le voir maintenant dans un état de débraillement aussi avancé, ils ne purent dire un mot. Cette situation était tout ce qu'il y a de plus inattendue.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons ici ? Les Avengers et un petit magicien midgardien, dans ce manoir… Quelle surprise.

\- Mon frère !

Thor voulu faire un pas vers son petit frère mais celui-ci l'évita habilement, se dirigeant vers le côté opposé aux Avengers pour ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser entrer la lumière naturelle. Il ne sembla pas non plus prêter attention au jeune inconnu dans une situation délicate. Apparemment, il le considérait apte à se défendre seul.

Énervés de se voir ainsi ignorés alors qu'ils étaient en supériorité numérique, la colère monta chez les Avengers et Steve fut le premier à parler, s'avançant aussi vers son ami toujours pris en otage.

\- Dis-lui de laisser Tony partir.

La seule réaction de Loki fut un sourire narquois face à la position de faiblesse de l'homme de métal avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Je suis sûr que mon Harry avait une raison parfaitement valable de prendre Stark en otage.

Loki posa son regard sur le dénommé Harry et lui adressa un sourire sensuel en laissant son regard parcourir son corps exposé. Il se lécha les lèvres alors que ses yeux rencontraient des émeraudes pétillantes de malice. Le Dieu du Chaos était toujours excité lorsque son amant était comme ça et il savait que son amant le savait grâce au sourire narquois qui lui était adressé. Harry le connaissait trop bien et savait exactement comment le faire réagir.

Ce moment de distraction fut tout ce dont Tony avait besoin pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Avant même que quiconque puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il attrapa le bras qui tenait le couteau et le retourna pour plaquer le jeune homme sur le lit. Le désarmant au passage, il lui coinça les bras dans le dos pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

Mais dans cette position, Tony ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la silhouette gracile qu'il avait épinglée sur le matelas. Depuis que Harry avait sauté du lit, les draps étaient tombés par terre et dans cette position, il pouvait parfaitement voir ses longues jambes fines, mais surtout une chute de rein à tomber par terre et un joli cul découvert. Apparemment, la petite beauté ne portait absolument rien sous cette chemise, appartenant sans aucun doute à Loki, et Tony ne put empêcher son cerveau pervers d'imaginer le jeune homme dans son propre lit, portant sa chemise, après une nuit de sexe intense.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut que peu de temps pour admirer ce corps sous lui car celui-ci disparu dans un craquement assourdissant pour réapparaître debout à coté de Loki. Ce revirement de situation fit sursauter les Avengers, alors que Loki, un sourire perfide accroché aux lèvres, enroulait un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme légèrement vêtu pour le rapprocher de lui avec possessivité.

\- Maintenant, qu'on a déterminé qu'Harry peut se défendre seul, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Steve, qui avait été désigné volontaire pour être le porte-parole avant d'entrer dans le manoir, s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de paraître le moins menaçant ou condescendant possible. Le futur de plusieurs milliers d'innocents dépendait de sa performance alors il se devait d'être calme pour ne pas énerver le Dieu en face de lui.

\- Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Pour seule réponse, Loki pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et laissa le silence s'éterniser pendant qu'il réfléchissait. De son côté, Tony, qui s'était relevé après sa chute sur le lit, fixait ouvertement la petite beauté aux cheveux corbeau qui, pour sa part, l'ignorait avec beaucoup de succès. Bien qu'il se soit toujours dit hétérosexuel et n'avait jamais été tenté de franchir la barrière, ce corps exhibé devant ses yeux était juste absolument délicieux. Harry se tenait là, pieds nus, sa chemise en soie noir contrastant avec sa peau pâle et ne cachant pas grand-chose de son corps flexible. Les premiers boutons défaits n'aidaient pas non plus à calmer son esprit et révélaient une épaule laiteuse ainsi que le début d'un torse sans aucun doute ferme et délicieusement dessiné. Et cette seule barrière de tissu, bien que trop grande pour lui, s'arrêtait à peine à mi-cuisse, révélant des jambes qu'il rêvait de sentir s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Tony retenait avec peine l'envie de se lécher les lèvres.

Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, Loki était véritablement curieux de savoir pourquoi les Avengers avait spécialement besoin de son aide. Jusque-là, leur relation avait toujours été tendu et la petite équipe de super-héros passait leur vie à le pourchasser pour le ramener dans la prison d'Asgard alors là, les voir en face de lui, essayant de paraître le moins menaçant possible et attendant plus ou moins patiemment sa réponse, il était curieux. Et comme Harry le savait si bien, il ne pouvait résister à sa curiosité mais avant de donner sa réponse clairement, il préférait toujours tourner autour du pot et tester un peu leur patience. De toute façon, ils méritaient bien d'attendre après leur entrée cavalière dans ce lieu qui ne leur appartenait pas.

Alors, avec un nouveau sourire narquois, et en faisant semblant d'ignorer les regards lascifs de Stark sur son amant, il reprit la parole.

\- Et bien vous avez une drôle de façon de le montrer… Si vous avez réellement besoin de mon aide, pourquoi avez-vous fait irruption dans ma chambre alors que ça pouvait clairement me donner plusieurs raisons de vous refuser votre demande ?

Steve ne sut vraiment quoi dire pour leur défense. C'est vrai que ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas vraiment à leur avantage. Et l'attention dérangeante de Tony sur le jeune amant de Loki ne devait pas non plus être bien vu par le Dieu. D'ailleurs, le dénommé Harry décida avec malice d'envenimer encore un peu plus la situation.

\- Celui-là m'a touché.

Il parla d'une voix chantante en se pressant un peu plus contre son amant et désignant Tony du doigt mais sans même lui concéder un regard. Tony hoqueta alors que Loki posa son regard devenu noir de rage sur lui et grondait. L'évidente jalousie de Loki sembla énormément plaire au plus jeune parce qu'il rajouta d'une petite voix faussement timide.

\- Il me désire. Je peux entendre chacun de ses fantasmes dans son esprit… Il veut me voler à toi.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Tony aurait été complètement désintégré par l'intensité de la rage dirigée vers lui. Inconsciemment, il avait reculé pour se cacher derrière Thor dans l'espoir de retarder un peu sa mort certaine. Bien qu'il refusât de se l'avouer, se fut la peur qui le força à baisser la tête, espérant sans doute amadouer le dieu millénaire mais avant de fixer ses yeux sur ses pieds soudainement fort intéressants, il croisa le regard du jeune amant qui, cette fois-ci, le regardait attentivement et semblait se délecter de ce qu'il voyait. Finalement, Loki n'était peut-être pas le plus à craindre dans cette chambre, le jeune homme avait complètement enrouler Loki autours de son petit doigt et lui faisait faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Avec rage, Loki remonta une main le long du corps de son amant pour la poser dans ses cheveux et manœuvra sans délicatesse sa tête pour lui voler ses lèvres dans un baiser bestial.

\- _Le mien_ , grogna-t-il en asgardien, alors qu'il brisait le baiser et se tournait vers les Avengers abasourdit. Disparaissez. Maintenant !

\- Mais…

Steve, ainsi que le reste des Avengers, à l'exception de Tony, tentèrent de protester mais Loki semblait bien trop en colère pour avoir la patience d'écouter leurs jérémiades.

\- MAINTENANT !

Sa magie volant autour de lui, Loki s'avança vers eux de manière menaçante mais avant que quelque chose de grave puisse arriver, Stephen Strange rouvrit d'urgence un portail pour la tour et poussa indélicatement les Avengers dedans pour les éloigner du Dieu de Chaos. À cet instant, le dieu portait à merveille son nom et chaque Avengers eut une infime perception de tous ce qui pourraient leur arriver si par malheur ils se mettaient Loki à dos. Sa puissance était phénoménale et ils doutaient tous de pouvoir l'arrêter s'il y mettait toute sa volonté. Loki était dangereux. Bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé jusque-là.

Le jeune dieu fixait avec rage l'endroit où se tenait la piètre excuse de super-héros avant de se tourner vers son jeune amant, un sourire lascif aux lèvres et toute colère envolée.

\- Ça t'a amusé, n'est-ce pas ? Voir Stark ravalé son ego surdimensionné pour se cacher derrière mon frère… Voir Steve perdre sa si légendaire confiance en lui... Voir l'ensemble de ces super-héros d'opérette plier devant moi par peur… Ça t'a excité de montrer le pouvoir que tu avais sur moi… Avoue-le.

Son pas se fit félin alors qu'il s'approchait d'un Harry au regard innocent mais un air profondément satisfait inscrit sur son visage angélique. Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son dieu en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et commença à déposer des baisers le long de son cou, remontant vers sa mâchoire et terminant sur ses lèvres mais avant de l'embrasser, il murmura chaudement.

\- Ça t'a autant excité que moi…

Loki eut un sourire satisfait alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de la taille fine de son amant. Celui-ci ronronna de contentement dans le baiser avant de le briser et s'éloigner avec une joie enfantine brillant dans ses yeux. Loki voulu immédiatement récupérer son petit sorcier dans ses bras mais ce petit manipulateur se contenta de poser une main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher.

\- Amour ? Que fais-tu ?

Il suspicieux devant le comportement de son amant, il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'approcher mais Harry utilisa sa magie pour l'en empêcher. Ne pouvant que regarder, il détailla avidement son amant alors que celui-ci commençait à déboutonner sa chemise avant de la faire glisser le long de son corps avec sensualité.

\- Je te séduis.

Harry sourit de contentement quand les yeux de Loki devinrent rouges et que sa peau prit une teinte un peu plus pâle, tirant sur le bleu, signe de sa perte de contrôle. Et à peine la barrière magique tombé, le dieu se dirigea vers lui à grand pas et le jeta sur le lit dès que le tissu soyeux avait heurté le sol.

Loki grogna alors qu'il épinglait le corps de sa petite beauté entre les draps et commençait sans attendre à adorer son corps avec amour.

 **°o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o°**

 **5 heures plus tard.**

Les Avengers, maintenant réuni dans la tour, essayaient toujours de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les aider quand un nuage de fumée verte les surprit. La silhouette de Loki en sorti d'un pas nonchalant et le comportement arrogant de quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air pendant des heures.

\- Alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous mon aide ?

Le dieu prit place dans un fauteuil avec grâce et leur adressa un sourire langoureux, prêt à écouter leur demande.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon histoire et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un message !_

 _À une prochaine fois !_


End file.
